Let's make it right
by Iron Wolf 43
Summary: This took three days to put on FanFiction... and a week to type up. So I'm not going to be doing this often. Sorry.


**A/N: Song does not belong to me... unfortunately.**

Some called him crazy. Others just asked if he was okay... mentally. So pretty much, everyone thought he was insane.

He had told everyone that the animatronics moved at night. People simply said he had been dreaming.

Oh, he would prove them wrong. Unfortunately, it would not be the way he intended.

It was his second night. The animatronics had not come to the security office yet... but they would eventually.

"Okay, Freddy is there... Chica's there... wait, where's Bonnie?"

He switched to every single camera and noticed that Foxy was gone too."Ah crap."

He reaches for the light button to see if anything was there, but recoils back as he sees Bonnie staring at him.

Whether it was instinct or fear, the guard jumped up and ran out of the office and into the party room.

"Must... get... out of here," he wheezed as he ran, inevitably running out of breath.

He stops before leaning forward, coughing a bit from the run. It wasn't a long run, but smoking had corrupted his lungs long ago.

He hears something move and, looking up, he sees that he's surrounded.

"No... no... no... no no no no no!"

That's when music starts to play... comforting, yet disturbing music.

Foxy leans towards him and grabs him... and starts to sing? Hell, all of them began to sing.

"Let's try to make it right! Don't wanna start a fight! And we're so sorry if we/ Give you all a little fright! We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight! You'll be so happy so long as/ You survive the night!"

Bonnie moves closer to the guard and grabs his left shoulder since Foxy had his right one.

"Let's try to make it right! Don't wanna start a fight! And we're so sorry if we/ Give you all a little fright! We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight! You'll be so happy so long as/ You survive the night!"

That's when he hears Bonnie talk/sing.

"Hey there! How ya doin'? Nice to meet you, are you new in town? Don't think I've seen you before, it's great to see new faces around! And if you like I can give a tour. Of our enchanting wonderland, new and improved without the doors!

"There's no escape, but then who would want to leave? It's a fantastical paradise, and it's not make believe! I'm so glad to have another member of the band! You're one of us now so let me take you by the hand!"

Bonnie grabs the bewildered guard's hand... and frowns at him.

"But what is that I spy?! With my robotic eye!"

Turning to Foxy, Bonnie says/sings, "I think I see a bit of flesh in the new guy! Maybe he isn't everything that he seems... Time to investigate what's underneath the seams!"

The guard starts to shake, not wanting to know what Bonnie meant by that.

"Let's try to make it right! Don't wanna start a fight! And we're so sorry if we/ Give you all a little fright! We're not so scary in the daylight! You'll be so happy so long as/ You survive the night!"

The guard felt Foxy pull him towards him, as if preparing to do something.

"Let's try to make it right! Don't wanna start a fight! And we're so sorry if we/ Give you all a little fright! We're not so scary in the daylight! You'll be so happy so long as/ You survive the night!"

That's when Foxy starts to talk/sing.

"Forgive me for being suspicious, mischief is not on my brain. We're programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the mainframe. It's not that we don't trust you, we do!"

The guard tries to back up, but is held in place by the vice-like grip of Foxy.

Bonnie then says/sings, "We love you too," before handing the reins back to Foxy.

"You see, here at Freddy's, we have a few rules," and he turns the guard till he's facing him before using his actual hand to grab his shirt collar.

"And if you break them, we will have to break you like you broke our hearts! We'll be forced to rewire you and repair your damaged parts!"

He relaxes his grip before sliding his arm around the guard, forcing Bonnie to let go of his shoulder.

"Now, you wouldn't want that, and frankly, neither would I. But in order to do some good you gotta be the bad guy!"

Foxy spins the guard towards the center of the group before they all start to sing.

"In this world we play/ We hope that you stay. And we will throw a most/ Electrifying soirée! Formal attire is required for you to take part. You've got some skin that needs removing before we start..."

The music starts to fade as the four animatronics close in on him.

"Let's try to make it right/ Don't wanna start a fight/ And we're so sorry if we/ Give you all a little fright. We're not so scary in the daylight. You'll be so happy so long as/ You survive the night."

The music slowly fades... and shoots up again, taking the guard by surprise. The four animatronics, towering above his cowering form, start to sing as loud as when they had started.

"Let's try to make it right! Don't wanna start a fight! And we're so sorry if we/ Give you all a little fright! We're not so scary in the daylight! You'll be so happy so long as/ You survive the night!

"Let's try to make it right! Don't wanna start a fight! And we're so sorry if we/ Give you all a little fright! We're not so scary in the daylight! You'll be so happy so long as/ You survive the night!"

The music starts to fade once more as the killer machines stare him down.

"Let's try to make it right! Don't wanna start a fight! And we're sorry if we/ Give you all a little fright! We're not so scary in the daylight! You'll be so happy so long as/ You survive the night..."


End file.
